<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight by Seperatedcomasix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765301">Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix'>Seperatedcomasix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Gen, Robin Hood References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, Kristoff would enjoy a ride through Sherwood with Anna. A sunny ride in the easier trails, a picnick maybe. Something simple.</p><p>The yelling of men and the pounding of horse hooves on forest floor grew louder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna &amp; Kristoff (Disney), Elsa &amp; Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want something niche, you gotta make it yourself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most days, Kristoff would enjoy a ride through Sherwood with Anna. A sunny ride in the easier trails, a picnick maybe. Something simple.</p><p>The yelling of men and the pounding of horse hooves on forest floor grew louder.</p><p>Most days though, the Sherrifs men wouldn't have been chasing them this far into the woods. He imagined the man with red side-buns had something to do with it though, given Anna had immediately shot at him.</p><p>"So, this is your ex, Robin?" Sticking to code-names couldn't hurt, though he thought that ship may have sailed. He couldn't see her expression given her position behind him, but he could imagine it alright. </p><p>"It was a short relationship!" She called out in between shooting one arrow after the other. </p><p>He imagined so.</p><p>A horse flew out of the forest near them and he hunched defensively. Then he saw the riders hair and relaxed even as with the swipe of her hand, winters fog came early.</p><p>"Less talking, more running!" Elsa ordered. He kicked the horses sides and the three vanished into the mist, leaving the sherrif and his men behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>